superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Bear
Skilled druids can assume the form of many different woodland creatures, both large and small. The form of a raging Totem Ursos - a might bear-like creature filled with nature's wrath - is a particular favorite for those who must face the Dark Consul's minions in battle. Stats * Type: '''Shapeshift * '''Crystal Affinity: Ruby, Citrine * Abilities: Immune: Poison, Shapeshift: Deeproot Druid * Unique Actions: Bear Charge, Bear Hug *'Potions: '''None *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2B 1R (Melee: 2) *'Armor:' 2R (Defense) *'Willpower:' 1B 1R *'Dexterity:' 2B *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''Angry Bear has above average offense with 2B1R STR and defense with 2R ARM. His WILL and DEX drop slightly compared to his Druid form. As a Bear, he no longer deals Poison with every attack, but he instead gains Berserk. He still retains his immunity to Poison. His new abilities give him access to Knockdown, Hex, and Immobile. He is a large base model so the Druid must have sufficient space to shapeshift before becoming Angry Bear. '''Abilities: Berserk allows Angry Bear to melee attack up to 4 times in a single activation, which may be better compared to the Druid's ranged magic attack, which is affected by Stealth, or may not be able to hit more than a single enemy with Stranglethorn. [[Bear Charge|'Bear Charge']] may be used to help wound high defense monsters and inflict Knockdown. In Arcade, Knockdown is equivalent to Immobile since monsters cannot choose to give up action points to stand up. [[Bear Hug|'Bear Hug']] can inflict Hex and Immobile on targets that may be immune to Knockdown and may be in a position to retaliate against the heroes. Angry Bear can Bear Charge or Bear Hug a monster and then move out of range to avoid retaliation. As a large base Hero, Angry Bear may be used to block doorways when necessary, but lacks any movement enhancing abilities aside from shifting to the Druid, so may have difficulty on certain tiles in engaging monsters. Strategy: '''Angry Bear has the most value when the party needs access to single target Knockdown, Hex, or Immobile and there are multiple monsters spread out to avoid AOE. Angry Bear has more attacks and higher base offense and defense than the Druid, better allowing him to deal wounds and survive in melee. Once a monster has been inflicted with Knockdown or Immobile, Angry Bear can retreat out of the monster's attack range to avoid reprisal. If there are multiple targets at range, Angry Bear can shift to the Druid to gain access to ranged Magic Attack, Poison, and AOE. He loses access to his increased offense and defense stats and Knockdown, Hex, and Immobile. Whether to stay as a Druid or fight as Angry Bear may heavily depend on what equipment is available as the Druid will struggle unless he improves his WILL. '''Potion: '''As Angry Bear, the heroes lose access to the Druid's Nourishing Berries potion, but Angry Bear may still benefit from Healer granted by Nourishing Berries in a few ways. Prior to SDE 2.0, the Druid may use the potion and then shapeshift into Angry Bear for the rest of his activation. In SDE 2.0, a different Hero may use the Nourishing Berries potion prior to the Druid's activation and the Druid can then shift into Angry Bear during his upkeep and benefit from Healer. Although Angry Bear does not have a potion, he can still drink other hero's potions during his activation. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''Angry Bear's versatility allows him to benefit from almost every equipment and buff except DEX. Increasing the Angry Bear's STR will allow him to improve his melee attacks. As a hybrid hero, it is very difficult for Angry Bear to become loot starved since he can benefit from almost everything, but if he doesn't focus on both WILL and STR, his shifted form will not be as effective. It is completely viable to gear expressly for WILL or STR. Improving WILL prioritizes staying in Druid form and using ranged, Poison attacks and AOE Slow. Improving STR prioritizes staying in Angry Bear form and using basic melee attacks or debuffing monsters with Hex, Immobile, or Knockdown. '''Limitations: Angry Bear has a large base and lacks AOE, which is atypical of a large base hero. In SDE 2.0, the Druid may no longer use Briar Armor prior to shifting to Angry Bear, thus making Angry Bear more susceptible to being surrounded by monsters and overwhelmed without Backlash as a deterrent. Party: 'The Druid/Angry Bear will typically need help buffing his WILL to consistently wound monsters until he has gear unless he is shifted to Angry Bear. He pairs well with DEX heroes as they do not compete for gear. As a Druid, he pairs well with other ranged heroes since he can AOE Slow mobs so the heroes can stay out or range. Otherwise, the Druid can typically fill either the STR or WILL role in most parties. '''See Also: 'Angry Bear 2.0 '''Available Through * Super Dungeon Explore: 1st EditionCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__